RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 5
Format The fifth season was confirmed on June 25, 2018. It features 13 Queens plus the winner of Season 4's Battle Back, competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar."'' It uses the same challenges and lip synchs as RuPaul's Drag Race: Season 5. The Battle Back Challenge is in play this season. This season will premiere on June 30, 2018. It will use the Lip-Sync For Your Legacy format. The winner of this season was Shea Coulee and Blair St. Clair was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Parody Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1: RuPaullywood or Bust' Airdate: June 30, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Underwater photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tatianna * Mini-Challenge Prize: Head start at dumpster * Main Challenge: Going dumpster diving to make a dress that brings out Hollywood realness and glamor * Top 2: ''' Monique Heart and Sasha Velour * '''Challenge Winner: Sasha Velour * Bottom Two: Darienne Lake and Marionette * Lip Synch Song: "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Darienne Lake 'Episode 2: Lip Synch Extravaganza Eleganza' Airdate: July 1, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Lip synch to one of RuPaul's songs (Tranny Chaser, Ladyboy, Peanut Butter) with only your mouth visible. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Lip synch and re-enact a famous scene from a past season of RuPaul's Drag Race Untucked * Top 2: Asia O'Hara and Shea Coulee * Challenge Winner: Shea Coulee * Bottom Two: Kara Von White and Katya * Lip Synch Song: "Only Girl (In the World)" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Kara Von White 'Episode 3: Draggle Rock' Airdate: July 2, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant * Mini-Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara and Shea Coulee * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Split into two teams and star in children's TV Shows * Top 2: Katya and Phi Phi O'Hara * Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Marionette * Lip Synch Song: "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Marionette 'Episode 4: Black Swan: Why It Gotta Be Black?' Airdate: July 3, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Soul Train dance-off * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aquaria and Shea Coulee * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Divide into two teams each tasked with performing a different act of a ballet about RuPaul's life * Top 2: Aquaria and Blair St. Clair * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Sasha Velour * Lip Synch Song: "Oops!... I Did It Again" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo 'Episode 5: Snatch Game' Airdate: July 4, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Style a cuddler into a red carpet ready look for an Us Weekly fashion face-off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Blair St. Clair * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game -style setting * Top 2: Aquaria and Katya * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Holly Greythorn * Lip Synch Song: "Take Me Home" by Cher* * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara 'Episode 6: Can I Get An Amen?' Airdate: July 5, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Apply drag makeup in the dark * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katya * Main Challenge: Record a "We Are the World"-inspired anthem entitled "Can I Get An Amen?" * Top 2: Blair St. Clair and Holly Greythorn * Challenge Winner: Blair St. Clair * Bottom Two: Monique Heart and Phi Phi O'Hara * Lip Synch Song: "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters * Eliminated: Phi Phi O'Hara 'Episode 7: RuPaul Roast' Airdate: July 6, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Sasha Velour * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide in which order the queens will appear on stage * Main Challenge: Roast RuPaul, as well as the judges and fellow queens, in front of a live audience * Top 2: Sasha Velour and Shea Coulee * Challenge Winner: Shea Coulee * Bottom Two: Holly Greythorn and Monique Heart * Lip Synch Song: "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith * Eliminated: Monique Heart 'Episode 8: Scent of a Drag Queen' Airdate: July 7, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Whatcha Packin' - Match male models wearing the same pairs of Andrew Christian underwear * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katya * Mini Challenge Prize: A phone call home. * Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a signature fragrance * Top 2: Katya and Shea Coulee * Challenge Winner: Shea Coulee * Bottom Two: Holly Greythorn and Tatianna * Lip Synch Song: "Ain't Nothin' Goin' on But the Rent" by Gwen Guthrie * Eliminated: Holly Greythorn 'Episode 9: Drama Queens' Airdate: July 8, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Creating fake 'sob stories' and producing real tears in front of RuPaul * Mini-Challenge Winner: Blair St. Clair * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Star in a faux Latin telenovela alongside Wilmer Valderrama * Top 2: Blair St. Clair and Sasha Velour * Challenge Winner: Sasha Velour * Bottom Two: Aquaria and Tatianna * Lip Synch Song: "Cold Hearted" by Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Tatianna 'Episode 10: Super Troopers' Airdate: July 9, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer * Mini-Challenge Winner: Shea Coulee * Mini Challenge Prize: Select and pair veterans with each queen * Main Challenge: Military-to-drag makeover/color guard performance * Top 2: Katya and Sasha Velour * Challenge Winner: Sasha Velour * Bottom Three: Aquaria, Blair St. Clair and Shea Coulee * Lip Synch Song: "(It Takes) Two to Make It Right" by Seduction * Eliminated: Blair St. Clair 'Episode 11: Sugar Ball' Airdate: July 10, 2018 * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katya * Mini Challenge Prize: 15 second head start at candy selection, and becoming choreographer for opening musical number. * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for the Sugar Ball: Super Duper Sweet 16, Sugar Mama - Executive Realness, and Candy Couture * Top 2: Aquaria and Shea Coulee * Challenge Winners: Aquaria and Shea Coulee * Bottom Two: Katya and Sasha Velour * Lip Synch Song: "Malambo No. 1" by Yma Sumac * Eliminated: Katya 'Episode 12: Grand Finale' Airdate: July 11, 2018 * Main Challenge: Star in RuPaul's music video "The Beginning" and shoot a courtroom scene. * Lip Synch Song: "The Beginning" by RuPaul * Runner-Ups: Aquaria and Sasha Velour * Winner Of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 5: Shea Coulee Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:RuPaul's Parody Race Category:RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 5